Ultimate Affair
by dismalcity
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a successful fashion columnist tired of her celebrity status. Wanting to escape the chaos of her life, she decides to go on a long holiday. Her peace, however, is disrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy.


Full summary: Ginny Weasley is a fashion icon and a successful fashion columnist for _Witch Weekly _tired of her celebrity status. Wanting to escape the glamourous chaos of her life, she decides to shrink away from the limelight and vacation in the small, idyllic village of Bonnieux in the south-east of France. However, her vision of a quiet and quaint holiday is disrupted by an unexpected wealthy neighbor who delights in irritating her. GW/DM

Ultimate Affair

Chapter I

FRI, 10 FEBRUARY 2005 AT 11:30

**GINNY WEASLEY: FAME, FASHION AND LOVE**

**Ginny Weasley **sat down with _Witch Weekly_ to discuss her life and all the glamour and glitz that goes with it, including her thoughts on fame, fashion and love.

**WW**: You are part of the young and beautiful _crème de la crème _of the fashionable wizarding world. To name just a few of your successes, you have appeared on the catwalk for many famed designers, been the face of Oliver Wood's new line of racing brooms _Pegasus 03 _andappeared on the covers of _Witch Vogue, Witch Weekly _and_ Playwizard. _How does fame and the celebrity lifestyle affect your life?

**GW: **Fame has definitely changed my life. When you're a celebrity, doors that had been closed are suddenly open, there's opportunity waiting for you everywhere you look. I mean, I had a great childhood despite not having a lot of money, I have a wonderful family that more than made up for that. The beautiful thing about fame is that you can reach a lot of people and inspire them. That's all I want – to create and inspire.

**WW: **Do you consider yourself a role model for the youger generation of witches?

**GW: **I do, which is why I try to set a good example for young girls. I mean, what would I be saying to the girls that look up to me if I led a destructive and unhealthy lifestyle? I just try to be myself and hope people can appreciate that.

**WW: **Where do you get your fashion inspiration?

**GW: **I try to keep an open mind. Before I could afford designer clothes I had to be creative with what I had, which has taught me a great lesson. I often go to thrift stores or remake existing clothes of mine – it keeps me from getting lazy and just buying readymade clothes off a rack.. I think buying over-priced clothes is just ridiculous.

**WW: **Following the breakup with your school sweetheart, Harry Potter, you went through a three year marriage to Quidditch star Oliver Wood, the divorce having been finalized last year. How have past relationships affected you?

**GW: **They've affected me enormously. Obviously, a divorce is a really devastating and emotional thing that affected me deeply. Thankfully, I got through it with the help of my friends. Oliver and I are on cordial terms and I wish him all the luck in life. As for Harry, well, we've never stopped being great mates.

**WW: **Are you in love with anyone right now?

**GW: **_[laughs] _No, but maybe that someone is just around the corner!

Ginny Weasley threw down the magazine with a sound of disgust. Mentally berating herself for giving into the compulsion to read her own press, which always left her feeling slightly sick, she took a healthy gulp of mineral water as if to cleanse herself of the suddenly awful mood she found herself in.

Surreptitiously, she glanced around herself for any unwanted gawkers. The cafè she was currently sitting at was a discreet little place perfect for harboring antisocial celebrities. It was small and dingy, with a tiny patio surrounded by tall, neatly trimmed hegdes.

It was places like these Ginny found herself visiting more and more often, boycotting her usual trendy, paparazzi-ridden haunts.

Seeing none of the usual gawkers, she allowed herself a moment to relax and take off her sunglasses. Tilting her head back, she smiled as the sun warmed her face. Her ears revelled in the regular sounds of the city, wonderfully devoid of the sound of flashing cameras and yelling paparazzi.

„Oi, tell me you haven't been reading about yourself again," said a faintly amused voice. Looking up at the blurry face of the voice's owner, Ginny tried to blink away the sunspots dancing in her eyes.

„So kill me," she replied with a laugh, standing to greet her friend. Once her vision had cleared, she took in the slightly dishevelled appearance of Hermione Granger, still in her work clothes. She beamed.

„It's so good to see you, 'Mione!" she said earnestly, giving the taller woman a crushing hug. She was answered by a sincere chuckle and a peck on the cheek.

„And here I thought you were perfectly content partying it up with other celebrities," the brunette joked, taking a seat opposite Ginny.

The redhead snorted and passed her friend the menu.

„Are you hungry? Order anything you like – it's on me." Hermione smiled her thanks and scanned the menu, and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

As the older woman contemplated her lunch options, Ginny took the moment to observe her companion with a strange mixture of affection and jealousy. Hermione's wild hair was pulled up into a messy chignon, with a few curly strands escaping to whisper against her shoulders. She was wearing a professional black dress suit, underneath which she wore a simple button-up blouse. Hermione's face held the signs of tiredness, but her sienna eyes had a sparkle attributed to people wonderfully content with their lives. Ginny's eyes narrowed against a flash of light when the sun suddely caught the diamond on Hermione's finger.

„Um... I think I'll order the chicken cordon bleu," she said decisively. Before she had time to shut her menu, a waiter materialized by their table with a ready pad and pencil, looking at her with a practiced air of expectation and friendliness.

„Put it on my tab," Ginny told him as he finished jotting down Hermione's order. Left alone, the brunette gave a slightly amazed laugh.

„It's so strange to have people answer your every beck and call – I mean, it usually takes me ages to get a waiter's attention," she said, tossing the menu onto the table.

The redhead laughed dryly. „Yeah, well, it gets a bit tiresome after a while."

Hermione grinned. „Oh, yes, how _tiresome _it must be to have people pamper you. Poor Ginny," she teased.

„Yeah, all I have to do is sit and look pretty," Ginny said, a touch of bitterness permeating her tone. Hermione's grin faded as she gave her friend a shrewd look.

Feeling uncomfortable under the sudden scrutiny, the redhead cleared her throat and took a sip of water.

„So... how are the wedding plans?" she asked brightly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the painfully obvious attempt at changing the subject, but her face lit up at the thought of her impending nuptials.

„Everything is going well so far. We've tentatively scheduled the reception for October."

Ginny nodded, listening with great interest.

„So you're going for a winter wedding, then?" she inquired with a smile. At Hermione's dreamy nod Ginny couldn't help but snicker.

„Girl, you are _whipped,_" she laughed, again feeling that strange blend of affection and envy.

„Ugh, I know, and let me tell you – being in love is not a productive state to be in! Do you know how many bloody times I screw up at work? It's driving me crazy. I just can't concentrate on anything," the brunette vented, going a bit pink in the face from embarrassment.

Ginny burst out laughing. „You're such a romantic. Lay off the Harlequins, 'Mione!"

The older woman gave her a wry look. „Ha-bloody-ha."

They stared at each other for a beat before bursting into giggles.

„I... can't believe... you're actually... getting _married! _And to Blaise Zabini," Ginny wheezed between bursts of laughter, clutching her stomach. Hermione was wiping her streaming eyes, still giggling.

„I know," she agreed, smiling goofily. Ginny tried not to relapse into giggles at Hermione's uncharacteristic

state of ardor.

„It's nice to see you so carefree. Ever since you started work at the International Magical Office of Law at the Ministry you've been a total stress case."

Smile dimming at the mention of her work, Hermione unconsciously straightened her blouse.

„I'm still stressed out, but it's nice to have some distraction," she told her. Ginny grinned coyly.

„I bet it's the best kind of distraction_,_" she said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. Hermione blushed a bright pink and sputtered indignantly.

„So... are you going to be wearing a green and silver dress?" Ginny asked innocently, embarrassing her friend furthur. Gasping dramatically, Hermione mock-glared at the snickering redhead.

„Ginny, how dare you suggest such a thing! I'll be wearing red and gold!"

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing Hermione her steaming plate of food. He had an irritated look on his face.

„Miss Weasley," he began, sounding apologetic, „the couple a few tables down has asked if they could trouble you for a picture and autograph."

Glancing in the direction the waiter had vaguely gestured in, she spotted a young couple smiling eagerly at her. Resisting the urge to sigh, she felt all her earlier humor evaporate. She looked to Hermione, who was watching her carefully.

„I don't mind, Gin, but if you want to be left alone by them..."

The redhead exhaled a breathy, bitter laugh and shook her head. Turning to the anxious waiter she nodded.

The couple, having been watching them closely, saw her nod and jumped up from their seats.

„We're so sorry to bother you," began the woman in a loud, obnoxious voice, not sounding the least bit apologetic. Nonetheless, Ginny forced a polite smile and accepted the pad and pencil.

Signing her name with a flourish, she handed the items back to the woman who made no move to leave their presence. Watching Ginny with an almost hungry look, she nudged her male companion in the ribs.

„Oh, er, could we possibly trouble you for a picture as well? My wife is a big fan of yours..." he babbled, looking flustered. Seeing the man's obvious discomfort, Ginny exchanged a short look with Hermione and got up.

„Sure, but just one, please," she said firmly. The woman's arm immediately wound around her slim shoulder's, pressing her into her warm, sweaty body.

„Oh, _thank _you, Ginny, this is just _wonderful_! I am such a huge fan, I even dyed my hair red just like yours!" the woman gushed, pointing at the orange, stringy mess of hair atop her head.

„Thank you, I'm flattered. It was really nice to meet you," Ginny told her in a friendly voice but with an air of finality.

The woman continued to stare at her, face flushed. Her husband gripped her elbow and gave her a pleading look.

„Come on, Maggie, let Miss Weasley eat her lunch in peace..."

„I'm sorry, but I just _have _to know! Are you going to get back together with Oliver Wood? Because that would be so romantic... I just can't believe he would leave you for another woman!What could some gold-digging bint have that you don't? I mean, you're so _perfect_!_" _

During the woman's burst of excited rambling, Ginny's lips had thinned. A spark of real annoyance almost made her snap at the shameless fan, however Hermione beat her to it.

Hands fisted on her hips in the classic Granger battle stance, Hermione turned to the woman with a fierce scowl.

„Listen here, madame, you have a total and utter disregard for the privacy of my friend. She has obliged to your wish and now would very muh appreciate to be left alone. I suggest you show some respect and leave her in peace. Your questioning is, frankly, rude and obnoxious." The speech was punctuated by a glare that could melt icicles.

Mouth gaping open in astonishment, the woman opened her mouth to retaliate with something undoubtedly rude, but was hastily interrupted by her husband who, with an apologetic smile at the two of them, ushered her out the cafe door.

The brunette gave her companion a look of sympathy as she went back to her quickly cooling chicken.

„The nerve of some people. Merlin, it's as if you're life is an on-going soap opera..." she grumbled, shaking her head in annoyed disbelief.

Ginny sighed wearily, adjusting the tortoise-shell glasses on her nose.

„I'm so bloody tired of it, 'Mione," she said quietly, staring at the tabletop without really seeing it. Hermione, sensing this wasn't just a usual bout of self-pity, lowered her fork.

„I know it gets difficult with all the nosy fans and paparazzi..." the brunette began slowly, but was stopped by Ginny's hand slamming into the table in frustration.

„It's not just that. It's the whole _business, _'Mione," Ginny said, voice strained. Running a hand through her hair, she suddenly ripped the glasses off her face and gave her friend a desperate look.

„It's like... like... the whole world changes. Human interaction is different, you're different, your thinking and your expectations... everything becomes warped by fame. I don't know who is my real friend anymore, who likes me for me and not my status. There's just so much... _expectation _piled onto my shoulders, sometimes I feel like I – like I can't _carry_ it..." As she spoke, her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip started quivering uncontrollably.

Worldessly, Hermione got up and wrapped the smaller girl in a hug, concerned at her distress.

„Oh, sweetie... I think you need a vacation," she murmured, rubbing the redhead's back soothingly.

She stilled as an idea slowly blossomed in her head.

Pulling away from the trembling redhead, she tilted up her tear streaked face and smiled gently.

„Now that I think about it, you _definitely _need a vacation."

A/n: This is my first attempt at Ginny/Draco, having been a hardcore Hermione/Draco shipper for years and years. I'm not going to think about how pathetic the „years and years" part sounds. Anyway, I've chosen a pretty inopportune moment to start this fic as I'm nearing finals, but I've had this plot bunny in my head for a while and writing fiction is a good stress reliever. Anyway, this story doesn't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes. I'm open to any and all constructive criticism!

I hope the first chapter was enjoyable and I look forward to seeing where this story will lead to! Not sure when the next update might be up as I'm pretty busy, but I find myself getting sucked into this. . :)


End file.
